


The Oni And The Kitsune

by LdyBastet



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anonymity, Barebacking, Hook-Up, Light Bondage, M/M, Masks, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: It's festival season, and someone had the good idea to have a masked ball to celebrate recent victories. Renji and Shuuhei decided to take full advantage of the festivities, away from other people.





	The Oni And The Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

> I found the beginning of this story in one of my forgotten draft folders, and decided to finish it because I liked the prompt. It's a _ridiculously_ late fill for the anon anniversary kink meme on bleach_bdsm on Livejournal from 2008! So, anon if you're still around in fandom, I'm sorry that you had to wait over 10 years for the fill, but better late than never? ;) The prompt was: _A masked ball, with Shuuhei and Renji finding that behind masks, they'll do things they never imagined they would. Talking dirty and bondage, please. Hair-pulling and roughness would be loved. Thank you!_ Beta by the very helpful misumaru>!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The world and characters of Bleach belong to Kubo Tite. I only borrow them for an attempt at transformative writing, and I don't earn any money from it. No one, either real or fictional, was hurt in the writing of this story.

Their gazes met across the room. Renji had been watching the man for a while, trying to match his build and the way he moved with people he knew. It was a warrior's gait, of course, not so surprising with the guests at the party mainly consisting of shinigami. It was confident, smooth, perfectly balanced... even after a few drinks. Yes, Renji had kept an eye on him.

He sauntered up to the bar and slid into the chair next to the man in the kitsune mask, motioning for the bartender to come over. After he'd ordered what he wanted, Renji turned to look at him. "Want another drink?"

"Sure." He looked at Renji and smiled, clearly not deterred by Renji's horned Oni mask, nor by his messy, brown-dyed hair hanging loose around his face.

Renji knew those eyes. Now that he was close to him, there was no mistaking Shuuhei's eyes and mouth, everything the mask didn't cover. Their drinks arrived, and Renji lifted the glass in a salute. "Come here often?" he asked, knowing that it was one of the lamest pick-up line ever invented. 

"No, it's my first time," Shuuhei replied with a grin. It was true. There hadn't been a masquerade in Seireitei for a long time. There hadn't been a reason for celebration in a long time, either.

"Enjoying yourself?" Renji put the glass down.

"I am now."

Renji glanced at Shuuhei, trying to see if that had been the invitation he'd heard it as, but Shuuhei was sipping his drink, and Renji couldn't see his expression. What he could see as Shuuhei turned his head to look out over the room though, was the scars that came down his cheek. He looked down at the counter and slowly turned the glass around, careful to not spill anything as he thought about what his next move should be.

"Are you going to play with your drink all night?" It was a low purr, right into Renji's ear, and it sent a shiver of excitement straight down to his groin.

"Uh, no." Renji let his gaze follow the curve of neck, down to the v-shaped opening in the costume Shuuhei was wearing. There was quite a bit of naked skin to be seen there, along with the definition of muscles. Renji knew he was staring and didn't care. Not tonight. Tonight, it didn't matter. Tonight, he could blame the alcohol, or that he didn't recognise Shuuhei. Perhaps Shuuhei didn't recognise Renji with his dyed hair and the tattoos hidden by some concoction that Matsumoto had called 'foundation'? "Do you have a better idea?" He gave Shuuhei what he hoped was a suggestive grin.

"I do," Shuuhei said and got off his chair, sliding a hand up over Renji's thigh as he turned to leave. Renji tossed the drink back and followed him.

"Where are we going?" he asked when they'd left the party behind them.

"Somewhere quiet, so I can hear even the softest moan from you," came the reply.

"Fuck!"

Renji suddenly found himself pushed up against a wall, a leg pressed between his thighs. "That was the idea, wasn't it?" Soft lips alternately nipped and kissed at his throat, and Renji sighed. 

"Yeah..." He relaxed against the wall, feeling a little dazed, and that not only from drinking. Suddenly, Shuuhei grabbed his hair and pulled sharply at it, tilting his head back and baring his throat more to the threat of bites and bruises. 

"So eager," Shuuhei whispered in his ear. "You're so fucking hard already."

"Yeah. God, please..." 

A low laughter, and the grip on Renji's hair loosened, the leg pulled back as well. "I'm not going to take you against the wall." Shuuhei adjusted his mask which had come a little askew during the assault on Renji's neck.

Renji groaned. He wouldn't have minded that at all. The street was dark and deserted, everyone celebrating and getting drunk elsewhere; no one would see, no one would care. But Shuuhei let go of him and started walking the way they'd been heading earlier, and Renji hurried to keep up with him. His cock was throbbing and he was not going to let this opportunity slip away.

"Let's get a room here," Shuuhei said suddenly and stepped into the small inn on the side of the street. He quickly haggled a price for a cheap room with one bed, and dropped the requested payment on the desk. With Renji in tow, he walked upstairs to find it, and as soon as they were inside, Renji found himself pressed up against a wall again. 

"You're hot," Shuuhei whispered and kissed Renji's throat again, a firm grip on his hair.

Renji moaned. "Sure, I'm a sexy Oni..." One of the kitsune ears was tickling his cheek, making the sensation a little surreal, and he could almost pretend that he didn't know whose thigh was pressed against his crotch, whose hard cock he felt against his hip, whose lips sent shivers of pleasure through him... It was a liberating feeling, to just enjoy what happened.

Shuuhei laughed softly. "You are. But you're wearing too much."

Renji hesitated only for a moment. If he took the traveling cloak and yukata off, Shuuhei would see the tattoos that Renji hadn't bothered to hide, but maybe it didn't matter He was pretty sure Shuuhei already knew that it was him, despite his efforts to change his appearance, just like he knew the kitsune's identity. After all, they'd done nothing to cloak their reiatsu... 

Renji shrugged off the cloak, then got the knot in his obi open and Shuuhei pulled it off him so that the yukata fell open. A quick fumbling with the knot in his fundoshi, and he was naked. If Shuuhei was surprised to see Renji's tattoos, he didn't show it. In fact, he didn't seem to notice them, instead focusing on sliding his hands down Renji's body. The breath hitched in Renji's throat as Shuuhei closed his hand around his hard cock and pulled the foreskin back. Shuuhei's hand was callused from wielding a sword for years, just like Renji's, and it felt both different and familiar at the same time.

"I'll make you come so hard you can't remember your name," Shuuhei whispered and guided him towards the bed through his grip on him.

Renji swallowed hard. He'd never heard his senpai talk like this before, but it was damn hot, and he didn't doubt his words for a second. He'd already practically forgotten all about the world outside the room they were in... His name was just another step. "Yeah," he said, his voice suddenly a little hoarse, "fuck me." Saying the words just like that, blunt and dirty, made his cock throb with anticipation in Shuuhei's hand. 

"I will," came the reply, and Shuuhei pushed him down on the bed, face first.

Shuuhei stepped away for a second, then Renji felt the mattress dip as he straddled Renji's thighs, the soft yukata he was wearing brushing softly against Renji's naked body. He grabbed Renji's wrists, crossing them behind his back, and then Renji felt the sturdy material of his obi wrapped and knotted around them. 

"Tricksy kitsune," Renji muttered, feigning indignation, and Shuuhei laughed.

"I don't want you to escape, now that I have you where I want you." He pulled at Renji's bound hands and Renji awkwardly shuffled backwards until his knees were underneath him and his arse was in the air.

The position made Renji feel exposed, a little powerless, and his cock was throbbing with excitement as Shuuhei spread his butt cheeks apart. Renji could feel Shuuhei's breath against his skin, and there was a moment of surprise as he felt the warm wetness of Shuuhei's tongue moving slowly from his balls and up over is entrance - a surprise that was almost immediately overshadowed by the sheer pleasure of the sensation.

"Ah!"

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Shuuhei whispered and his breath was cold against Renji's wet skin. "Makes you horny?" He didn't wait for a reply before he started licking Renji's hole again. Slow and teasing, wiggling his tongue against the sensitive skin, making Renji breathe hard and moan. After a little while, Shuuhei pushed a finger inside him, licking around it while he moved it in and out.

"Mm... Come on," Renji managed, needing more than this teasing now.

"You want more, is that it? I'll give you more," Shuuhei promised and pushed another finger inside Renji. "I'll fuck you so hard..." His tongue was still driving Renji wild, slithering and wriggling around his fingers, and Renji almost wished he wasn't tied up... Almost. "You're so tight," Shuuhei whispered then. "I can't wait."

Hearing that Shuuhei wanted him made Renji even hornier, and he tried to look over his shoulder at the kitsune crouched behind him. "Don't wait then. Just fuck me."

Shuuhei grinned at him, and something told Renji that he was in for the ride of his life. Shuuhei pulled his yukata open in the front and loosened his fundoshi enough to expose his hard cock. As Renji buried his face in the pillow, he felt something wet land on his entrance and realized that Shuuhei was going to use spit to ease the way. He didn't have to wait long before the blunt head of Shuuhei's cock was pressed against his hole, gradually entering him, stretching him open more than those fingers had. 

Renji tried to relax, the need to have Shuuhei inside him greater than the discomfort, and soon every inch of Shuuhei's cock had slid deep into his arse. Shuuhei paused long enough for Renji to draw a shaky breath, then he grabbed Renji's hips. 

The pace Shuuhei set was fast, not giving Renji any chance to hold on to any scrap of dignity he might still have had in the position he was in. The room filled with moans and gasps, groans and whimpers, as Shuuhei fucked him hard and fast. Renji's mask loosened and fell off as Shuuhei's thrusts rocked him back and forth, but he barely noticed, overwhelmed by the pleasure that grew inside him. A firm grip on his bound arms and his hair pulled Renji's chest up and off the bed, until he could lean back against Shuuhei's body behind him.

"You feel so good," Shuuhei whispered in his ear, and his kitsune mask felt cold against Renji's cheek. "Want to come? Want to come for me?"

Renji nodded, another moan torn from his throat at Shuuhei's words. Yes, he wanted to come, needed to, so badly. 

A moment later, and Renji felt Shuuhei close his hand around his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts into Renji arse, and Renji felt like he was on fire. The pleasure rushed through him, growing by the second, and it didn't take long until he shuddered and twitched, coming so hard that he could have sworn there were fireworks in his head.

 

**

 

They stretched out next to each other on the narrow bed, and Shuuhei started tracing the tattoos on Renji's chest and down his abdomen with his fingers.

Renji looked at Shuuhei, a content grin on his face. There was a pleasant ache in his arse. "There should be more costume parties," he said, enjoying the soft touches.

"We can arrange one, invite all our friends," Shuuhei replied and nipped at Renji's lower lip before kissing him. "And then we can leave early again."


End file.
